


gold in a sea of silver

by markssi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Roommates, idk how to tag help, side kunten and jenle kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markssi/pseuds/markssi
Summary: in a world where you're limited to a black and white vision, yukhei struggles to understand how and why his new roommate, mark, glows golden.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	gold in a sea of silver

**Author's Note:**

> something short that i wrote at 2am (this idea used to be a markhyuck fic but then i accidentally deleted it so heres a revised lumark one ig)

yukhei wouldn’t admit it but he feels jealous of ten and kun, they can see each other’s color─ might be minimal but at least their world is not as boring as yukhei’s. he got used to the lifeless world but he still hopes one he’ll see color. he’s supposed to be happy when he does. but when a boy steps in his apartment to move in to the spare room, he feels petrified. the boy glows golden and he doesn’t know why.

“hello? i asked if you were lucas.” the boy put down his bags and reached to get something from his pocket “i’m mark! i think i came here too early so i’m sorry if i startled you.” he nervously showed yukhei his phone that displays their meeting arrangement they made through text. “oh right! you came here just in time, don’t apologize. come in.” he opened the door wide enough to let the boy in.

“do you need help with your bags?”

“no, thank you. i’ll be okay.”

“i’ll show you your room so you can put those down.” he led the boy to the spare room. ”my room is right there, just knock if you need anything.” he pointed to the room across from mark’s. “okay thank you, lucas.” he smiled and sat down the bed. “here’s your key.” he handed him a key and walked out of the room only to walk back in, “and you can just call me yukhei, you know.”

and he leaves before mark can say anything else.

somewhere in a different apartment, a phone rings. “hello?”

“kun, holy shit he’s glowing and he’s gold.”

“who’s he?”

“my roommate! he moved in and he’s fucking glowing and he’s golden. like a piece of gold in a sea of silver.” kun stops pouring cat food on the bowls and set it down the floor. “yukhei, are you sure you’re not high? i remember ten telling me he gave you some of those brownies he bake with weed or something” he sighs and leans on the counter. “no i’m not high, he’s actually golden”

“someone can’t be actually golden are you stupi- hey babe i fed the cats already go back to sleep”

“who’s that?”

“xuxi.” kun says and shoos the boy away. “no, i want to say hi.” he made his way to kun and snatches the phone “he’s not actually golden, like made of gold. he’s just glowing, are you not listening?” he hears from the phone, he sighs _he’s fucking high._ “hi xuxi, i know you’re probably scared but don’t think about it too much, okay? we’ll talk about it when we meet tomorrow. bye bye”

“what? no! let’s talk about it righ-”

“-t now.” the phone beep. _what the fuck._ “hey yukhei?” he hears from outside the door. “yeah? do you need anything?” he opens the door to see mark. “there’s some brownies on the table in the living room. i was just wondering if you’ll still eat them or not so i can put it in the fridge or something” he looks up and points the brownies. “uh yeah, i’ll take it.” yukhei rushes to take the brownies to his room.

“thank you, mark!” he slams his door shut.

maybe kun was right, maybe he’s just high.

.

except he wasn’t. the next day he woke up, got ready, and made is way to the kitchen to greet mark a good morning but said something along the lines of “why are you still glowing?” mark got startled and dropped his mug. yukhei felt bad, it was a cute cat mug that was obviously new. “holy shit, i’m so sorry.” he quickly went to help clean it up but stopped when he saw mark’s glow flicker.

“are you scared to get cut? it’s okay yukhei, i can clean it up.”

“no, no! i’ll do it, go make another drink or cook your breakfast. don’t worry about this.” yukhei offered a smile. “do you want some too?” mark stood up and backed away. “ah no thank you, i have this hangout with my friends. will you be okay alone for a while?” he throws away the shards of glass. mark nods and smiles. “alright, have a nice day, mark.”

“you too, yukhei”

“i considered it.” yukhei sigh, kun and ten stopped talking about their vacation at jeju and focused on him. “i considered what you said! that i was high and i was convinced.” kun took a sip of his drink. “i told you to go slow on those brownies i gave you.” ten shook his head. “shut up! he’s still fucking glowing this morning. you wanna know something else? his glow flickered when his cute little mug got shattered.”

ten laughs “imagine if he was your soulmate”

“right, imagine if he’s not high and it’s actually his soulmate.” kun laughs along.

but the laughter quickly died down as realization dawns on them. “no, if he was, he shouldn’t be gold. right? it should all be in different colors, like a colored character in an unfinished painting, he shouldn’t be glowing.”

“do you want to go meet grandma for this?” kun reaches out for his phone.

“maybe in a few days? i just want to go home for now.” yukhei added, “sorry to cut this hangout short. see you guys later.” and he left.

on his way home, yukhei saw something. he contemplated on buying it but in the the end, he gave in. he enter the apartment and saw mark on the couch eating chips, watching tv. “i’m back.” he took his shoes and coat off. “oh, that was quick.” mark paused the show he was watching. “you went shopping?” he saw the bag yukhei was holding. “not really, i just saw this on the way home and i wanted to buy it.” he took out a box and gave it to mark.

“you didn’t have to”

“i felt bad about what happened this morning. i wanted to.” yukhei bought a white mug, almost identical to the one mark broke earlier. mark glows a little brighter when he saw what it was. “thanks a lot!” he smiles, yukhei smiles back and starts making his way to his room. “You bought something for yourself too?” mark called out.

“well, yeah. i’ll jus-”

“can i see it?”

“it’s really nothing special.” mark’s glow flickers again. yukhei sighs“fine, here.” he takes out another box, it was the same mug he gave mark, just in black. “it was buy one get one deal, i wasn’t going to take it but it’s a good deal. you can have it too, if you find it weird that i’ll use the same one.” yukhei offers the box to mark. “you can keep it.” mark glows brighter as he looks at the two mugs.

“I’ll take these to the kitchen! you can go change.” mark leaves, glowing brighter every second. yukhei quickly goes to his room and takes his phone. _one ring, two rings, three rings._ “hello?”

“i want to meet grandma as soon as possible.”

.

and so that’s what’s happened. three weeks later, he’s in grandma’s house. “you look a little troubled, xuxi.” she sat down. “i met a boy, grandma.” he puts down the tea she gave him. “he’s glowing golden. i thought at first i was just intoxicated but he’s glowing. the glow flickers sometimes or it just get brighter. i don’t understand it, it’s very different from other people’s cases.” grandma just laughs. ”he’s your first soulmate, xuxi.”

“this is my first life?”

“oh no, he’s your soulmate from your first life. it’s very rare to meet them again but you have. that means you’ll meet him now in every lifetime after this. may it be a friend, a boss, a neighbor, or a random boy in the streets.”

“how do you know?”

“first soulmates are just any other soulmate but if he’s glowing, it’s your second time meeting them.” she sighs. “my husband was golden, that’s why i know a lot about this. first kiss will show you everything.” she smiled and got up. “don’t you think your boy is getting lonely at home, all alone? you should get going, xuxi.” so that’s what xuxi did, he stood up and got ready to leave.

“ah, you’ll see everything in color for your next lifetimes because of this. for now, just enjoy your little gold in a sea of silver.”

yukhei comes home drunk that night. The first thing he did as soon as he came home was to knock on mark’s door. “yukhei? you came home late.” yukhei noticed that mark’s glow is very weak. “have you been sleeping properly?” mark tries to avoid his gaze. “i have exams in a week, i needed to study to get a good grade.”

”you also need to take care of yourself.”

“i’ll be okay. you’re drunk, go back to your room and get some sleep, it will help you so-”

“mark, am i not glowing to you?” mark took a step back. “go to your room and sleep, yukhei.”

.

yukhei woke up with a headache, he did remember a little bit of what happened when he came home last night. he promises himself it won’t happen again, it probably won’t if mark’s going to move out because he got weirded out by the question. he went out of his room to get some water from the kitchen. “go put a shirt on, i thought we agreed not to walk around here without any shirt.” he heard the door close. “you walk around without your pants on sometimes, i don’t complain.” yukhei pointed out. “shirt is different from pants, stupid. i’m gonna go make you some soup.”

“i’m sorry about last night.”

”nothing happened.”

“i said something.”

“it was bound to be pointed out anyways.” mark takes out some ingredients. “i’m sorry i didn’t say anything earlier, i was scared because i didn’t understand.” yukhei looks up and said, “i didn’t know too, not until i went to see grandma yesterday. i should tell you about it, when you have time.” mark stops what he was doing. “you can tell me now.”

they spent the morning talking about it, they managed to make an agreement. “we’ll take it slow” jeno hears from the phone. “we, who?” he answers and calls chenle, _it’s mark_ , he mouthed. “my roommate! the glowing boy!” jeno didn’t know what he’s talking about, but chenle seemed to do, “i thought you were just sleep deprived, what the fuck.”

“i don’t know about this? what the fuck is this?”

“did chenle not tell you?”

“i think i forgot, i’m sorry.” chenle laughs. it was late night when mark called chenle to gush over the tall, glowing boy he now lives with. chenle must’ve forgotten that jeno did not hear the conversation. “come over and tell me, right now.” jeno hangs up.

so that’s what mark did, he got ready and left the house. not forgetting to tell yukhei where he’s going to. “hei, i’m leaving!” he knocks on the door. yukhei stops what he was saying to the phone to answer. “stay safe! have fun!” he waits for the door to open and close before going back to what he was doing. “so as i was saying, it’s okay now. it will be okay.” he smiles.

“that’s good, dude. i’m happy for you.”

“me, louis, and leon are happy for you too!”

they spent a few hours talking about random stuff. and when yukhei hangs up, he flops to his bed with a smile. he’s happy, everyone’s happy, everything is okay. for a while before he hears mark comes home with someone. “you have to stay silent, he’s not supposed to know about you.” he hears. he stands up to see who mark was talking to. mark freezes when the door to yukhei’s room open. “hey, hei!”

“who’s that?”

“bella! I found her outside with no collar or anything. we should keep her.”

“you already named her?”

“yeah! isn’t she cute?”

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/markssi)
> 
> [ this](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/839/788/507.jpg) is lumark to each other lmfaooo


End file.
